Bueno Valentino to the Puella Magi!
by Merciful Idiot
Summary: The day of love has come, and each magical girl of Mitakihara is working up the courage to give a gift to their secret crush. Will their feelings be accepted or not by the ones they love? How would they react in both cases? (A collection of one-shots, starting with Homura )
1. Madoka, Your Hand

**Since Valentine's Day is coming up fairly soon, I decided to make this.**

**And this, my friend, is only the beginning.**

* * *

Her heart was beating against her chest, so hard that it was almost as if her arrhythmia had somehow returned, as she stood in an empty glass hallway suspended high over the ground, the sunset displayed in the distance.

She wasn't quite sure why she'd chosen to do this, since it was so uncharacteristic of her, but then again, this was the first time that resetting everything brought her to a date before March—in this case, it had been the middle of January.

The chance of such a thing happening was probably one in a million, but that wasn't important. What _was_ important was that it _had_ happened.

Today was the fourteenth of February.

In other words, Valentine's Day. In other words, if she didn't do this now, then such a chance might never appear, ever again. Even if she failed to defeat Walpurgisnacht yet again in this timeline, she would at least be able to have the satisfaction of knowing the feelings of the very girl that was standing before her right now. At this very moment. In this very hallway. Standing on the same floor. Breathing the same air. Alive. And pure.

"U- um, Homura-chan, I wasn't expecting to see you here… S- s- s- so um, did you write the letter under my desk?"

The pinkette looked tense as she waited for a reply, playing with her uniform's red bowtie to pass the time and noticeably avoiding Homura's gaze, quickly moving hers over to the left or the right in a flustered manner whenever their eyes met. For the raven-haired girl, it was an unbelievably cute sight.

A part of her didn't want to break the silence, but she knew that if she didn't do anything now, then what little confidence she'd managed to muster would crumble away.

"I did."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Madoka's expression changed into that of surprise, and Homura immediately regretted it. Thoughts were scurrying about inside her own head.

_Moron. Couldn't I have said something along the lines of 'No, it must be a coincidence, but there is something I'd like to give you'. Why did I choose a rich, formal letter to use anyway? And a Valentine's themed one at that?! I should've just gone with a blank piece of paper. I'm an absolute moron! Now she'll definitely know that something's up! _

Right now, she wanted to disappear. In her spot. She changed her mind! She would rather face a hundred Walpurgisnachts at once than have to do this really humiliating thing!

"O- oh, okay," said Madoka, followed by another moment of silence between the two. "Um… So w- what is it?"

It couldn't be helped.

There was no turning back now.

"I," Homura paused, unsure what to do. Truth be told, she was shaking. She was scared. Despite having known her for a long time now, she couldn't even begin to imagine how the girl standing before her might react. After taking a deep breath, she revealed the item she'd been holding behind her back, a small heart-shaped box of chocolates, and held it out to Madoka. "Please take these."

Couldn't she have said that better? It must've come out as cold and sudden. She messed up. She'd really, really just messed up her only chance!

Madoka received them nervously, appearing uncertain as she held it up and peeked a bit into the contents.

"H- Homura-chan, t- t- these are your handmade chocolates?"

Then she closed the lid again, and opened up her arms to hand it back.

"I- I'm sorry, but I can't accept them." Even though she thought she'd prepared herself, the words still stung. But oh well. It was only to be expected- "I- I- I mean, these are important chocolates that you worked hard to make! It's for someone who's really precious to you, right?"

Homura stared at her in confusion, before saying with a smile, "Exactly," and then she lightly pushed them away. "If it's alright with you, please accept them."

At that, large amounts of red began to flood into Madoka's cheeks as she was beginning to realize the truth of the matter, and as she opened up her mouth to speak, all that came out for a moment was gibberish and stuttering for a moment before being able to form a coherent response. "W- w- w- wait a second, Homura-chan! Me? Really?! W- wait, d- d- does that mean—"

"Yes. You're my best friend."

"Oh," Madoka stated dully, and she quickly tried to clear her misunderstanding after. "S- sorry, I was just curious to know who you'd give chocolate to! I guess it was kinda silly of me. I've always wanted to know who your crush is, that's all, wehehe…"

"It's you," Homura responded instantly before she could stop herself, and NOW SHE FELT LIKE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT.

She wanted to slap herself.

In fact, she felt like she wanted to crawl into a dark cave, far underground, separated from humanity and from everything else, and just DIE in a CORNER

right

THERE!

Where was the nearest cave?!

Madoka could only stare at her incredulously. "So—"

From there, the words just came pouring out. "I don't care whether you're a boy or a girl, as no other person will ever be able to change what I feel. You're much more than a friend to me—and when I tell you that you're my best friend, I mean it. So believe me when I say that nothing in this world is more important than you, Madoka, because I love you, and everything about you. I truly, truly do. That's why, I'd really appreciate it if you accepted my gift." _If anybody is out there, please, just kill me now._

"E- e- e- e- eh-** EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**

Waving her arms about in utter embarrassment, Madoka had been taken completely off-guard. She was clueless, with absolutely no idea how to react, and was frantically moving about on her spot in a circle as she struggled to come up with an adequate response as to this sudden, passionate confession from her very best friend. And a girl at that! Though Homura tried to guess, she couldn't even begin to imagine the turmoil that must be going on inside her head.

"Y- y- y- y- you do? You really mean that?" A nod. "I- I- I- I- I'm not s- sure what to say!"

"Just calm down, and say what you want to."

"O… Okay."

Madoka forced herself to remain still, taking a deep breath, and now Homura could see that her face was blushing heavily. She briefly wondered if her own face was doing the same, and judging by how tense she was and how fast her heart was beating, how anxious she was to hear the response, it likely was.

"Okay, um… Homura-chan. I'm not that great. I'm clumsy. I never know what to say, and I'm not good at doing anything. But…if you don't mind that, then thank you," As Madoka said those last words, her eyes began to water up. "Thank you, Homura-chan! You know, I also like you a lot!"

Upon hearing that, Homura's heart stopped. She'd probably died on the inside out of bliss, and the only reason she was conscious right now was because of her Soul Gem. "A- are you serious?"

"Y- y- yeah," Madoka confirmed nervously, her face a deep red, and opened the crimson box in her hands before taking out a circular chocolate bar to relieve the tension. "So um, let's split this chocolate and eat them together!"

"Eh, eh…?" Homura gave her a baffled look as she split the bar into two pieces and handed one over.

Unable to protest, they both took a bite at the same time. Too tense in this very awkward, yet joyful moment, she couldn't remember what it had tasted like, but there was definitely a feeling of strawberries left in her mouth from it.

"I should be the one to say 'thank you'. It's thanks to you that I'm having a wonderful Valentine's," remarked Homura, with a blissful smile on her face that wouldn't have removed itself even if she wanted it to, and she looked at Madoka in the eyes with newfound courage.

Unlimited strength flowed throughout her entire body, making her believe that she could do _anything_, even defeat Walpurgisnacht!

"Can I hold your hand?"

"U- um, sure- huh?!" Before Madoka could finish what she was saying, Homura's hand had already wrapped around hers, their fingers perfectly fitting together. The pinkette's skin felt warm, smooth, with an unmatched gentleness, with such a pure radiance that nothing in the universe could hope to match it, and within seconds they relaxed within each other's soft touch. "Homura-chan, this is… Kinda embarrassing…"

She was so fragile. And yet, so sweet, so strong.

"If you haven't noticed, there are people around us already. It's too late. You're mine now," Homura whispered sneakily into her ear, paying no need to the students who had just finished extracurricular activities and noticed them—the Valentine's box that Madoka held in particular. "But don't worry. I won't let anything harm you. Ever. I promise you that."

Unable to control herself, Homura moved to kiss Madoka's cheek in front of all those onlookers, ignoring her surprised yelp as she did so.

In that very moment, the girl swore to herself that she would never let go of Madoka's hand, ever again.

* * *

…the fourteenth of February.

In other words, Valentine's Day. In other words, if she didn't do this now, then such a chance might never appear, ever again. Even if she failed to defeat Walpurgisnacht yet again in this timeline, she would at least be able to have the satisfaction of knowing the feelings of the very girl that was standing before her right now. At this very moment. In this very hallway. Standing on the same floor. Breathing the same air. Alive. And pure.

"Homura-chan, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Madoka stated dully, with a flat look on her face. Was she surprised, or annoyed? With the distance between them, it was somewhat hard to tell. "So erm… Did you write the letter under my desk?"

The pinkette crossed her arms as she waited for a reply, meeting Homura's gaze directly with a fair amount of reluctance within her eyes, as if she'd rather be some other place than here. It gave the raven-haired girl a bad feeling, but she remained strong.

A part of her didn't want to break the silence, but she knew that if she didn't do anything now, then what little confidence she'd managed to muster would crumble away.

"I did."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Madoka's expression changed into that of shock, and Homura immediately regretted it. Thoughts were scurrying about inside her own head.

_Moron. Couldn't I have said something along the lines of 'No, it must be a coincidence, but there is something I'd like to give you'. Why did I choose a rich, formal letter to use anyway? And a Valentine's themed one at that?! I should've just gone with a blank piece of paper. I'm an absolute moron! Now she'll definitely know that something's up! _

"Oh, okay," said Madoka, followed by another moment of silence between the two. "So what is it? If you need help with homework, maybe you should ask Hitomi-chan instead?"

It couldn't be helped.

There was no turning back now.

"I," Homura paused, unsure what to do. Truth be told, she was shaking. She was scared. Despite having known her for a long time now, she couldn't even begin to imagine how the girl standing before her might react, and all of her senses were screaming to her not to do this—but at the same time, this may be her only chance to do so. After taking a deep breath, she revealed the item she'd been holding behind her back, a small heart-shaped box of chocolates, and held it out to Madoka. "Please take these."

Couldn't she have said that better? It must've come out as cold and sudden. She messed up. She really, really just messed up her only chance!

Madoka received them hesitantly, appearing uncertain as she held it up and peeked a bit into the contents.

"Homura-chan, these are your handmade chocolates?"

Then she closed the lid again, and opened up her arms to hand it back.

"I'm sorry, really, but I can't accept them." Even though she thought she'd prepared herself, the words still stung. But oh well. It was only to be expected- "I mean, these are important chocolates that you worked hard to make! It's for someone who's really precious to you, right? It's not like you _have_ to give chocolates if you have no one like that…"

Homura lightly pushed them away, and said, "I don't want you to misunderstand. That's exactly what you mean to me. If it's alright with you, please accept them."

"Er… Alright, alright, if that's what you want." With reluctance in her expression, Madoka held the box.

There was something wrong.

There was definitely something wrong here, which was only proven when she let out a shaky sigh and began muttering inaudibly under her breath, in a very disappointed tone, _"I have the worst luck with guys, don't I? The second time I'm given a present on Valentine's, and it has to be another girl… Do I look like a lesbian? Is it the way I act? Or maybe it's the pink hair…?"_

Unfortunately, since Homura happened to be a magical girl, her enhanced hearing senses enabled her ears to catch it all, and what little strength she had left collapsed into tiny shards. _So this is the extent of Madoka's feelings… Well, at least I know. _

Knowing that she would have to somehow apologize for acting weirdly like this, perhaps take her words back somehow and make it all look it one big prank, or something, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Madoka—"

"Homura-chan, I do appreciate your feelings. I'm sure you put a lot of effort into the chocolates you made me, and I'm sure it took a lot of courage for you to write that letter," said Madoka, trying to smile despite being dismayed, "But, how should I say this? I only think of you as a friend… I'm straight. I like boys. I have crushes on boys. One of my dreams one day is to grow up and marry a really cool guy."

"That's fine. At least I know now," replied Homura in as cool a voice as she could muster, lowering her head. "So… I don't want to seem like a creep, but are we still friends? Can we still have our friendship?"

"Eh, why would you think that?"

Suddenly, Madoka took a few steps forward before taking Homura's hand and holding it up. Having just said that she was straight, this act confused the raven-haired girl, who looked back up at her with wide eyes.

"Of course we can still be friends, Homura-chan, if you're okay with that. Even if my friend's a lesbian, I don't mind. I'm totally okay with that. Sorry I can't return your feelings, but I'm sure that there's someone else out there waiting for you. You're a wonderful friend, Homura-chan, so you just have to keep looking. I'm sure that someday, you'll find her!"

"S- seriously? You mean that?"

Yes, it was so obvious. There was no way she could ever forget. Even if they didn't feel the same way, all of their experiences in the past timelines weren't false. Their friendship was true. That was the reason why she had fallen in love with Madoka. Because she was so sweet, so strong, so wonderful. And yet, so fragile.

"Besides, even if it's a girl, I'm glad that I'm not totally unlikable, wehehe~" joked Madoka, which confirmed it.

She was still the same Madoka as always. The exact same person as ever. The exact same person she had sworn to protect, when she made that wish to Kyubey a very long time ago.

"Don't put yourself down, Madoka. You're so, so much more amazing than you think you are," Homura uttered with determination in her eyes, moving closer until their faces were only inches apart from each other. "When you fall in love with a guy, I hope he recognizes just how special you are. I hope he treats you like a princess, because you deserve nothing less. And if he ever does anything to hurt you, I'll be sure to beat him up, I promise you that!"

"Eh? Um… Thanks, I guess, Homura-chan," Madoka replied awkwardly, and she couldn't help but blush a little as she was able to see in the other girl's eyes from this distance just how deep those feelings for her actually were.

"Anything for a friend," said Homura.

…

"Sooo are you going to let go or not? People might misunderstand, you know. I wouldn't want to ruin your chances."

"O- oh, right. Sure."

Madoka hastily released her grip on Homura's hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, dear reader! **

**After this, it'll be Kyouko's turn, then Sayaka's, then Madoka's, and finally Mami's turn will come on Valentine's Day! I wonder if I can update that regularly? I have no idea! And for those who were looking forward to it, sorry but I won't be deviating from any of the main pairings (so no MadoSaya or HomuKyo...). I wish I had that much time, but eh... Oh well. There's always Mami to look forward to, right~?  
**

**Anyway, if you liked this, then feel free to review~ thankies for that~**


	2. Sayaka, What Is This Warm Feeling?

**Alright, time for number two! Good luck, Kyouko!**

* * *

It was the fourteenth of February. Saint Valentine's Day had come.

And she still hadn't made up her mind about whether it should be a day to be celebrated or not.

Kyouko let out a yawn on the balcony of the watch tower, her eyes lazily opening up...

...Wait.

_Crap._

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap, it's already night-time, you idiot!_

Even though she was a magical girl, she could still get sleepy. That morning, when she'd woken up and realized the day, the first thing she went about doing was learning how to make chocolate, then getting the necessary equpment, then 'borrowing' the hotel kitchen, and so on and so forth. She'd worked tirelessly for hours, failure and failure.

And when she'd finally finished with something she was satisfied with, she had gone up here to the top of Mitakihara Tower to search for Sayaka...before falling asleep.

Now that she was awake, she found herself to be internally frustrated. It was too late now to do what she wanted to do. She'd missed her chance. Great. Just great.

_Dammitdammitdammitdammitdammit..._

If anyone happened to ask her why she was so worked up about it, she wouldn't have been able to answer them. The person she liked, well, they'd known each other for less than a month, and the first time they met, they'd tried to kill each other. Not exactly the most romantic love-at-first-sight one would expect.

The two of them had warmed up to each other since, but not quite on such a level that one could call them 'best friends'.

So why? Why was this? What was this feeling in her heart, and why did she feel this way?

"Huh, so it _is_ you. What're you doing here?"

The sudden, familiar voice snapped her back into reality, and she reacted with a surprised jolt. "Eh, Sayaka—?!"

The blunette was surprised at her reaction, but then laughed it off as she climbed onto the platform of the observatory, her body bursting with light as her magical outfit was replaced with thick jeans and a blue, fur-collared jacket matching her hair.

"Am I interrupting anything~?" Sayaka asked jokingly.

Kyouko was stunned at his appearance, and even though she knew she should act like she normally should, maybe retort with something playful like _'Yeah, my peace and quiet time, thanks a lot'_ or something like that, she found that no words would come out of her mouth.

All she could do was stare at the girl standing in front of her, her heart behaving erratically like never before.

"W- what?" Seeing Kyouko's lack of response, Sayaka's expression changed into that of nervousness. "Uh, Kyouko? You there?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just..."

Shyly looking around, trying to make it look like nothing very important was going on, Kyouko wasn't sure what to say. _Here's your chance! Go for it before it's too late! _Not like she'd ever listened to her her lip for a bit as she gazed about, after a while, she eventually got herself to say something.

"Today's Valentine's, right? Did you actually give chocolate to someone?"

Wait, that wasn't what she wanted to say. Idiot. She was such an idiot! What was she doing, saying something like that?

At that, Sayaka appeared baffled, but answered anyway. "Of course! Just who do you think I am? After using my wish on that guy, you think I'm gonna let another girl steal him away from me?"

"Hmmm." Of course that was going to be her answer. It was obvious, wasn't it? The one she liked was that kid, that boy whose only talent was playing the violin, that other 'Kyou'.

"He was so happy, he ate it all!" Sayaka exclaimed, and seeing that look on her face pained Kyouko, just a little. She must've been so delighted, so happy to have her gift accepted. It was a look filled with so much happiness. "He was happy, so that's all I ever wanted! Honestly, I'm so relieved he accepted it! And I beat Hitomi to the punch too!"

_Is this feeling... jealousy?_

Shaking her head to rid herself of that thought, Kyouko let out a sigh. She'd known it from the very start, hadn't she? It was fine.

"Hey, you hungry?" she asked, trying hard to seem casual.

"Huh?" Sayaka gave her a confused look. "Weeellll, maybe a little. I worked so hard preparing chocolates for him that I forgot to eat myself, ehehe~"

"Alright, then here!"

Even though, deep down, she knew she might've been making the biggest mistake of her life, she revealed a small, pink box of chocolates with a heart on it, and held it out to Sayaka embarrassedly, keeping her head down as she did so, as all the while she was facing a hopeless battle against the massive amounts of blood trying to flood into her cheeks.

She couldn't let anything seem out of the ordinary. She just had to be the same 'Kyouko' she'd always been. In other words, herself, even though she didn't feel like herself right now.

For a moment, Sayaka did nothing but stare down at it peculiarly, as if unsure what to make of it. She looked uncertain at this sudden act, and scratched her head for a bit before replying.

"Uh, by any chance, is this chocolate you made yourself?"

"Yeah."

It was no use. Even though she knew it wasn't right, her face was beginning to blush harder and harder, seemingly without end, and in a last desperate attempt to hide it, she turned over to the left where the sky view of Mitakihara was, forcing her eyes to break apart from the blunette's view.

"D- d- don't misunderstand! I've got no one else to give it to, so that's why I'm giving it to you. That's all."

Sayaka tilted her head a bit, not quite getting it, but then she shrugged. "...Okay. But why me, anyway?"

"Erm, erm, erm... Eh, just felt like messin' with ya. Lemme guess, _you _didn't get any gifts from anyone, didja?" Kyouko theorized jokingly.

What else was the redhead expected to answer with? She wasn't an idiot. She wasn't going to blurt out her feelings just like that, or anything.

"You're right. I didn't."

Instead of replying playfully, as she normally would, she looked down at her feet with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"But it's okay. I bet he'll give me something next month, when White Day comes. It'd be weird if a boy had given me something today..."

Muttering to herself quietly, she took the box and opened it, before taking a bite out of one of the chocolate bars, while Kyouko nervously looked on. All of a sudden, Sayaka's eyes widened.

"T- this-"

_W- what is it?_

"T- t- this-"

_Don't tell me they tasted THAT bad?!_

Sayaka swallowed, and then, after an unusually long moment of silence between the two, the only sounds filling it up being the nightlife far below, Kyouko worked up the courage to say something.

"H- how was it?" she asked.

"This chocolate," began Sayaka

.

.

.

"is"

Kyouko gulped

.

.

.

"Soooooooooooo SO SO SO _DELICIOUS! _NO, SERIOUSLY, I MEAN, LIKE, IT'S SO GOOD, IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN MAMI'S CAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I NEVER KNEW YOUR COOKING SKILLS WERE THIS GOOD, KYOUKO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!"

"Eh, eh, eh, seriously...?!"

Utterly dumbfounded, Kyouko could only look on as Sayaka's demeanor had switched from loneliness to amazement, one bite alone having totally cheered up, as she kept on throwing out words of praise for the chocolates, including "ARE YOU A GOD?" and "HOW DID YOU EVEN MAKE THESE?", ultimately ending with "We definitely need to eat this with tea and cake! I'll call Madoka and you can call that Akemi girl, and we'll all eat it together at Mami's apartment! YEAH, LET'S DO THAT! TO MAMI'S PLACE!"

Without having a say in her own cooking, without even being able to remind Sayaka that there were hostilities between her and Mami, the blunette had already transformed into her magical girl form and dragged Kyouko off the observatory, and all around the town of Mitakihara without any regard for being seen.

Could it be...that while making the chocolates, since she'd been working intensely, some of her magic had leaked into them? It was possible.

Her thoughts all jumbled up, she wasn't sure what to think, about anything.

She knew she may have to prepare an explanation for Mami later when they met, and perhaps a rundown on the ingredients involved, even though she couldn't remember much about that kind of thing.

She knew that she was a little annoyed with having to share her chocolates with pretty much _everyone else._

But it didn't matter.

Because she still didn't know what that warm feeling inside her heart was.

* * *

It was the fourteenth of February. Saint Valentine's Day had come.

And she still hadn't made up her mind about whether it should be a day to be celebrated or not.

Her father used to talk to her about it, and even now, she could recall the story.

Once upon a time, there was a priest in Rome by the name of Saint Valentine, who believed that marriage was a sacred act made possibly only by God's hand, and that nothing should stand in its way as long as they loved each other. That was why he continued to conduct marriages in secret between couples in the name of love, even when it was outlawed. He ended up being jailed and beheaded, but not before leaving his lover a note that read _'From Your Valentine'_.

At the time, it had been a day of happiness for her. The family used to huddle in the church and give chocolate to each other, even when they couldn't really afford to spend their money on such kinds of food. It was because they all loved each other. She'd always been excited for the day to come - chocolate had been a rare pleasure that came only once a year, after all.

Now, it was nothing but a day of loneliness.

Kyouko let out a yawn on the balcony of the watch tower, her eyes lazily opening up...

...Wait.

_Crap._

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap, it's already night-time, you idiot!_

Even though she was a magical girl, she could still get sleepy. That morning, when she'd woken up and realized the day, the first thing she went about doing was learning how to make chocolate, then getting the necessary equpment, then 'borrowing' the hotel kitchen, and so on and so forth. She'd worked tirelessly for hours, failure after failure.

And when she'd finally finished with something she was satisfied with, she had gone up here to the top of Mitakihara Tower to search for Sayaka...before falling asleep.

Now that she was awake, she found herself to be mentally frustrated. It was too late now to do what she wanted to do. She'd missed her chance. Great. Just great.

_Dammitdammitdammitdammitdammit..._

If anyone happened to ask her why she was so worked up about it, she wouldn't have been able to answer them. The person she liked, well, they'd known each other for less than a month, and the first time they met, they'd tried to kill each other. Not exactly the most romantic love-at-first-sight one would expect.

The two of them had warmed up to each other since, but considering that they fought with each other practically all the time, always disagreeing on everything, it wasn't easy to call them 'best friends'.

So why? Why was this? What was this feeling in her heart, and why did she feel this way?

"H- huh, it seriously _is_ you... What are you doing up here, Kyouko?"

The sudden, familiar voice snapped her back into reality, and she reacted with a surprised jolt. "Eh, Sayaka—?!"

The blunette was surprised at her reaction, but then smiled in amusement as she climbed onto the platform of the observatory, her body bursting with light as her magical outfit was replaced with thick jeans and a blue, fur-collared jacket matching her hair.

"Am I interrupting anything~?" Sayaka asked jokingly, while at the same time checking her hair to see if the winds hadn't messed it up or anything.

Kyouko was stunned at her appearance, and even though she knew she should act like she normally should, maybe retort with something playful like _'Yeah, my peace and quiet time, thanks a lot'_ or something, she found that no words would come out of her mouth. All she could do was stare at the girl standing in front of her, her heart behaving erratically like never before.

"W- w- what?" Seeing Kyouko's lack of response, Sayaka's expression changed into that of nervousness. "U- u- um, Kyouko? Hey? You there?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just..."

Shyly looking around, trying to make it look like nothing very important was going on, Kyouko wasn't sure what to say. _Here's your chance! Go for it before it's too late! _Not like she'd ever listened to her her lip for a bit as she gazed about, after a while, she eventually got herself to say something.

"Today's Valentine's, right? Did you actually give chocolate to someone?"

Wait, that wasn't what she wanted to say. Idiot. She was such an idiot! What was she doing, saying something like that?

At that, Sayaka appeared perplexed, but answered anyway. "O- o- of course! Just who do you think I am? There's no way I'd ever let an opportunity like that go to waste, right?"

"Hm, right." Of course that was going to be her answer. It was obvious, wasn't it? The one she liked was that kid, that boy whose only talent was playing the violin, that other 'Kyou'.

"He was so happy, he ate it all!" Sayaka said with a joyful tone, and seeing that look on her face pained Kyouko, just a little. She must've been so delighted, so happy to have her gift accepted. It was a look filled with so much happine- "He was happy, I think..." -ess? "So t- that's...all I ever wanted, really... Yeah... All I ever wanted..."

At the sight, Kyouko frowned, before letting out a sigh.

_Jeez, this girl's so easy to read it's almost laughable._

"Here."

Even though, deep down, she knew she might've been making the biggest mistake of her life, she revealed a small, pink box of chocolates with a heart on it, and held it out to Sayaka embarrassedly, keeping her head down as she did so, as all the while she was facing a hopeless battle against the massive amounts of blood trying to flood into her cheeks.

For a moment, Sayaka did nothing but stare down at it peculiarly, as if unsure what to make of it. She looked shocked, really shocked at this sudden act, and it seeemed that right now, Kyouko wasn't the only one finding it hard to choose the right words to say.

"U- uh, by any chance, is t- this chocolate you made yourself...?"

"Yeah."

It was no use. Her face was beginning to blush harder and harder, seemingly without end, and in a last desperate attempt to hide it, she turned over to the left where the sky view of Mitakihara was, forcing her eyes to break apart from the blunette's view.

"D- d- don't misunderstand! I've got no one else to give it to, so that's why I'm giving it to you. That's all."

"You don't usually give away food just like that." Sayaka's face glowed a little red, touched by Kyouko's words. At a complete loss for words, she too was uncertain what to say. "...Well, why me? Why not that Akemi girl, or someone like that?"

"Eh? Homura?! That came out of nowhere!" Baffled, Kyouko turned to face her directly. "We only get along because we support each other! We have similar goals, a common cause and stuff, that's all! But when it comes to you, it's different. There's something different about you. I can't really explain it. It's just, you make me feel—well, make me feel like, like— NEVER MIND!_" _

Having very nearly blurted that out, the redhead pretended to choke on her words and faced the other direction, her cheeks having become as crimson as an apple.

"Kyouko, I..." Sayaka struggled to find the correct words, but just as she found them, she grinned and said in a cheerful voice, "Then I- I guess I've got no choice! Sayaka-chan will just have to accept your gift!"

Without even pausing, she snatched the box away from Kyouko, so quickly and so suddenly that her instincts to take it back nearly kicked in. Until she saw the girl's face.

"Sayaka, you're crying."

It was true. For some odd reason, tears were falling from her eyes as she held the tiny box tight in her arms. From her expression, even she herself appeared to be confused about why this was happening.

"You got that happy from a simple gift? Geez."

"D- d- don't look, it's embarrassing..." muttered Sayaka as she desperately attempted to wipe them away, but as she did, she managed to catch a glimpse of Kyouko's own face. "B- b- besides, you're c- crying too."

"Eh? Am I?" It was impossible to hide. Her own eyes had watered up at the sight of the girl. "That's weird, why would I do that? N- no, seriously, why?"

It was no wonder. Even though they were worlds apart, with so many differences between them, they were so similar at the same time. And right now, this girl, Sayaka, was crying for no particular reason.

It couldn't be explained, yet, they both knew the reason. It was a dumb reason. Such a dumb, dumb reason. A dumb reason that couldn't be put into words.

"You know, Sayaka, y- you should stop. You look so s- s- stupid like that."

"Y- y- you're one to talk, you look even more stupid!"

"Y- you can't be a h- h- hero like that, you know!"

"O- of c- c- course I- I- I- I can!"

"R- really? W- well, w- w- who on earth cries over getting some c- c- crappy c- chocolates...?"

"W- w- w- who'd ever c- c- cry giving them?"

"Y- yeah, that's so dumb..."

"S- s- so s- stupid..."

"O- only an idiot w- would do that..."

"T- then I guess that m- m- makes me an i- idiot."

"Ob- obviously... And m- me too."

"S- s- so we're both idiots."

"Y- yeah, we are."

There, the two girls stood mere feet away from each other, crying senselessly. Their tears had no meaning, and yet, they held every possible meaning between these two who found it really hard to talk with each other.

"It sucks to be lonely, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... It does."

"No wonder I love you."

"Yeah."

Their faces were ashen pale from the continuous streaming of tears, droplets falling onto the metal surface below, but even then Kyouko took a step forward and took Sayaka into her arms, embracing her warmth as if it were the last thing in the world.

In response, Sayaka's arms wrapped around her back and she pressed herself against the redhead's shoulder, burying her head into it as a greater onslaught of tears came about, soaking it wet. Kyouko didn't mind, as she wasn't the only one doing so.

Why were they crying in the first place?

Neither of them really knew, and in fact, Kyouko couldn't even remember what they were doing here anymore. Something about cholates, maybe?

But it didn't matter.

All that mattered was that she had finally realized what the warm feeling inside her heart was.

It was called _'home'_.

* * *

**I bet you weren't expecting that, were you?  
**

**Some pieces of these two parts might not make sense, lacking explanation, but they might become clearer once Sayaka's turn comes. **

**Though yurifans take it for granted sometimes, KyoSaya's dynamic isn't nearly as simple as Madohomu, so you can never expect a simple 'accept'/'reject' box to appear. They both have tsundere-y elements, and can never be straightforward about their feelings~ Many find it hard to understand why they'd ever like each other, and I used to be one of those people too.  
**

**Okay, time to move on! Go go go go~!  
**


End file.
